Life's A Meet
by Gladiating09
Summary: Brayden is an amazing kid and even better swimmer but that's no surprise when Olivia is his mom, but what happens when Olivia starts to date his coach who also happens to be his dad? *Also my first attempt at writing*
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: In no way do I own Shonda's characters*_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Shit I'm late! He's going to be so mad at me." Liv thought as she raced down the highway. Liv was a just made partner at Hill Law and Associates. She had worked her butt off for six years to get here and two months ago all her hard work had paid off. She loved her job and always came home with the gratifying feeling of knowing she was making a difference. But the long hours did not come without consequences. Those long hours always kept her away from the most important person in her life, but that was just something she had to live with and would pray he understood that everything she did was for them and their future. Being a single mom with a demanding career was no walk in the park. So here she was racing down the highway hoping she would make it on time.

As Liv got to the community center pool she was relieved when she saw that the race was just about to start. She saw her number one guy standing in front of his block looking so nervous. Nervous about his race and nervous that she would not make it on time. When he looked around and saw her coming through the door, eight year old, Brayden Pope, was beyond relieved. As she walked towards him he could not help but give her a full on smile showing all those pearly whites. When Liv got to him she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the forehead and wished him luck.

She turns around to go sit with her mom and dad, Maya and Rowan Pope, who were there already since they brought Brayden for her because she knew there was no way she would of been able to pick him up on time from school in time for his swim meet. As frustrating as her parents could be, she would always be internally grateful for all they did for Brayden and her. They absolutely loved their grandson and were not afraid to shower him with affection, which was always mind blowing to her since they never did that for her.

A few moments later all swimmers were asked to take their block. She could see the nervousness going through him.  
"Just race your race, Buddy" Liv yelled.

Brayden liked to think of himself of as man already but he was a baby when it came to his mom. He loved having her gush over him, spoiling him, and loved just spending as much time as he could with her. He was definitely a mamas boy.  
When Brayden heard the words she always told him before his races, he calmed down and was ready. Brayden was one of the best swimmers in the county and state. At just eight years old he was definitely on track to being the next Michael Phelps. But Olivia never pushed him to do more than he could handle and definitely never let it get to his head. She knew her baby was good but she just wanted him to have fun. She herself loved swimming growing up. Which is why she did it in high school (where she was captain of the swim team for three years), and throughout college. Although she was more than capable of going pro with it it was not something she wanted. Her passion was criminal law and trying to make a difference in people's lives and the world. But she would be lying if she said seeing her boy becoming the best at the sport she excelled at didn't make her a little happy.

"Ready. Set." *bang* went off the gun and off dove Brayden into the water with a beautiful start to his 50 meter butterfly race. Brayden wasn't even halfway across the pool yet when Olivia was up on her feet following him along.

"Come on B, you got this!"

Brayden did a perfect flip turn on the other wall and had a solid 1st place lead. That did not stop Liv from cheering him on though.  
"You got it bud! Push! Push!" Liv was definitely his number one cheerleader and fan.

Missing his personal record by three seconds, Brayden still came in first and was so happy. He jumped out of the pool and ran straight into Liv's arms. She did not care that he was getting all her clothes wet, she was proud of her baby.

"Did you see me mom?!" Asked Brayden excitedly.

"I sure did and you were great! Congrats buddy. First place again. I'm going to have to build another room just for your trophies and medals." This made Brayden chuckle and look at her with his big goofy grin. The smile that would always brighten up her day whenever he gave it to her. Before she had time to go further into her feelings, Maya and Rowan walked up to them to congratulate their little man.

"Good job sweetie! We're so proud of you." Maya said.

"Congrats B. I'm not surprised though, you're a little beast and a Pope. You know us Pope's are good at everything." Making Brayden laugh and nod in agreement and Olivia roll her eyes. Leave it to her father to try to inflate her child's head.

Just then the high school assistant named, Matt, came up to them. "Hey Bray, great job man. You'll be faster than me in no time." Matt was a volunteer coach and was the top swimmer at his high school and always had a full ride scholarship to swim at UC Irvine. He then turned to Olivia and said "Hi Ms. Pope. I also came to tell you that the head swim coach would like to talk to you in his office." Olivia nodded at him. All the meanwhile her father was staring at her very suspiciously.

"Why does he want to talk to you? And why have we not met him yet? He's been head coach for 6 months now."

"He probably just wants to talk about Brayden and I don't know dad. I mean he does run a whole swim program, he's a busy guy. I'm sure you will soon enough." Olivia was trying to sound as calm and cool as possible. "I'll be back."

Olivia turned to walk to the head coaches office as her parents went to talk to some other grandparents and Brayden went to talk to his friends. As she was walking she couldn't help but wonder what the coach needed to talk to her about. Before she could think more about it she found herself at the coaches door. She knocked and waited for him to let her in.

* * *

As she opened the door and took a step in she felt herself being pulled the rest of the way in and thrown up against the door. She didn't even have time to process what was happening before she felt his lips on hers. All she knew is that he tasted like heaven. She felt his large masculine hands on her hips holding her firmly against the door. All Olivia could do in that moment is enjoy his lips moving from her lips down her jaw and working their magic on her neck. Olivia's hands had now worked themselves into his hair, gripping him a little harder each time she felt a suck and lick on her neck. When he hit that sweet spot she couldn't help herself but to let out a moan. His lips were turning her on to the brink of insanity.

"Mmmm I wanted you since the minute I saw you walk in." He seductively whispered against her ear. His lips were back on hers pushing his tongue in, that she accepted happily. He loved the taste of her. He could never get enough. With one more peck to her lips he pulled back just so he could take in her beauty. She was truly the most beautiful female he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"I wish I could of gone out to watch B.T.'s race but I saw that your parents were here, and I'm sure your dad would have no desire to meet me." An awkward silence fell between them.

"Well it shouldn't come as a surprise that he won. I mean look at who his mother is." Liv jokingly said hoping to light up mood.

"This is true. His mother is good at everything." He said with a smirk knowing that she'd catch the double meaning.  
Just as she was about to go in for another kiss they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey mom are you in here?" Brayden asked as he turned the knob to a locked door. Olivia quickly straightened herself out and wiped her lipstick from his lips." She basically threw herself in a chair to make it seem like they had been talking the whole time. He walked over to the door and opened the door to find the doe eyed eight year staring at him.

"Hey B.T. come in bud. I was just talking to your mom."

"Mom, Nana and Pops left and told me to tell you bye. Are we leaving already?" Asked a very exhausted Brayden.

"Yeah B, go get all your stuff." Brayden nodded and turned to walk out. He stopped at the door and turned around to face his coach, "Hey coach I hope you can watch me next time." Giving him that look that melted his heart every time. "I promise I will bud." Making Brayden nod and walk away to get his stuff.

Olivia gathered her purse and started walking towards the door. She stopped and turned around and said to him, "hey Coach Grant, you should be proud of your son. He has an amazing coach," winking at him, then turned around and walked out the door.  
Fitz stood there getting lost in his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to have a relationship with Brayden Thomas Pope and for him to know that he was his father, and be a family with Liv and him. He promised himself to make it happen no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long everyone but I had school and I'm just about done for the semester but also just reminding everyone that I'm not a writer so it's not as easy. I can definitely say I like reading FF's more than I like writing them lol. Also thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, I read them all and appreciate it! Down the line you'll all know the whole backstory and this chapter has a flashback of the beginning... Next chapter should me smut exciting! Enjoy **

* * *

When they got home, both Liv and Brayden were spent so instead of cooking dinner Liv opted to just order a pizza for them. When the pizza arrived they went to the living room to eat and watch some tv.

"So B..." Liv started saying and with that getting Brayden's attention, "do you like Coach Grant?"

Giving her a puzzled look "of course I do. He's awesome and funny. Plus I think I'm his favorite" followed by that signature goofy grin that she loved so much and making her chuckle, "why do you say that?"

"Well isn't it obvious? He talks to me the most, makes sure he personally helps me with technique, plus who wouldn't love me?"

"When you put it that way... Of course you are bud." Brayden nodded in agreement. After a few seconds he then proceeded to ask, "hey mom do YOU like coach Grant?" Olivia's eyes widened by the question and thoroughly thought the answer she was about to give her son about his father. "Of course I do B. He really knows what he's doing." But this wasn't what Brayden was fishing for "no mom I mean like do you like him like him? More than my coach?" Liv was hoping this wasn't what he was inquiring. "Brayden what in the hell?! I can't like him like that he's your coach!" but there was no way she could hide her blushing face as she said this. With a smirk on his face all he said was "mhmm sure mom. Whatever you say. Anyways I'm off to bed. Love you, goodnight" and with a kiss on her cheek he was off to his room. All Olivia could do was sit there and think of how the hell this was going to play out when Brayden learned the truth.

Checking on Brayden one last time, Olivia went to her room and did her nightly routine. When she got into bed she decided to text Fitz.

O: Hi.  
F: Hi.  
O: What are you doing?  
F: Thinking about this hot mama ;)  
O: You're a goofball :P  
F: I'm your goofball. When do I get to spend time with you again?  
O: I think tomorrow you can. B is sleeping over his friends house.  
F: Does this mean I get to sleep over your house? ;)  
O: Play your cards right and you might be able to but you'll sleep on the couch. LOL  
F: That's fine I'll sneak into your bed in the middle of the night.  
O: Who said we'd even be sleeping that much? ;)  
F: Damn babe are you trying to kill me?! Great now I've got to take a cold shower!  
O: Haha sorry not sorry. Goodnight handsome. I'll see you tomorrow. Xx  
F: Goodnight beautiful. I'm looking forward to it. Xxxxx

Olivia turned on her alarm and then tried to get comfortable in bed. She tossed and turned, but it was no use, she only had one thing... person on her mind... Fitz. She was so grateful that he was back in her life and in Brayden's some kind of way. Even though she wished he knew the truth but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't terrified of how he'd react once he learned that Fitz was his father. All she could do was pray that he'd be at least a little happy when the day came. She knew that day needed to be sooner than later. Her mind went back to Fitz, the man she knew without a doubt was the love of her life. Their relationship the first time around started playing in her mind like a movie reel.

_*flashback*_

_ It was Liv's first day of law school and of course it was at her dream school, Harvard. She had just finished her classes for the day and like every student on their first day was wondering what she had gotten herself in to. To relax a little she decided to go to the campus gym and swim off the days stress. As she walked into the pool area she noticed it was completely empty except for some guy using some indoor water rowing stimulator. Liv put her things down on the block of the lane she was going to swim in. She dove in and decided she was just going to swim until she couldn't swim anymore. Little did she know she had an audience the whole time..._

* * *

_Fitz was mad... no he was pissed! He had gotten into a screaming match with his dad, Big Jerry that everyone liked to call him, once again. Every phone call consisted of Big Jerry telling Fitz that he needed to get his act together and get out of his little fantasy world and start living the plan he had for him. Which consisted of Fitz graduating from law school, signing up for the Navy, getting married, and running for governor with the endgame of getting him into the White House. So yeah Fitz was pissed, so to relieve his frustration he decided to go row. Plus this would be good extra practice since he was captain of the row team. He was an hour into his workout and about to be done when he saw the most beautiful women he's ever seen walk in. There was no way he was going to finish now, he needed to stay and talk to her. _

* * *

_She had been swimming for 45 minutes now and was still going strong. Fitz was pretty impressed with her endurance but he thought it was about time that he introduced himself to this beauty with the body of a goddess. Fitz wouldn't consider himself to be cocky, in fact he was the most mellow person but something about this women pulled him to her. She was like a magnet and he wanted to know everything about her, starting with her name. As he made his way to her lane he thought of a hundred different ways to introduce himself without coming off as a creep. When he got to her lane he put his stuff next to hers and sat down at the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in, waiting for her to come back. The closer she got the faster his heart raced. Man to say he was nervous was an understatement. At this point he was just hoping words would come out of his mouth. When she got to the wall she stopped, took off her googles, and looked up the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen. _

* * *

_"Hi." He managed to breathe out. Never breaking away from those big beautiful brown doe eyes. _

_"Hi." She said a few seconds after she snapped out of the trance she was put in by staring into his eyes. She then gave him a curious look, encouraging him to speak up._

_"I couldn't help but notice that you're basically a fish in the water. Are you on the swim team?"_  
_"Oh no I just swim to relieve stress or just to stay in shape. I was in high school though. I noticed you on the rowing machine when I walked in... Are you on the team?" Crap! Olivia thought to herself. Did she just admit to basically checking him out?!_

_Fitz smiled to himself when she said this. 'So she noticed me'. "So you did see me huh? And here I thought I needed to make a grand entrance to get you to see me" he said with a big goofy smirk. Olivia immediately blushed at the sight of his smile and words. "It was hard not to notice you, considering I had never seen a more beautiful women." Making Olivia blush again. "What is this guy doing to me?!" She thought. _

_"So are you always this flirty with randoms at the pool or am I the lucky one?" She asked with a smirk. Now Fitz was the one to blush. He couldn't take his eyes off of this mesmerizing creature. Her eyes... Her luscious lips... He was definitely in for trouble. _

_"Well when someone as stunning as yourself decides to grace me with her presence it'd be idiotic not to come and talk to her."_

_"I don't know about all of that but this exchange has definitely been the highlight of my day." Giving him a smile that made him instantly fall in love with her. _

_"You know what would make my day? If I could have your number so we could have more exchanges." Adding a pout at the end to seal the deal. _

_"You see I would but... I don't give my number out to strangers at the pool..."_

_"How rude of me... My name is Fitz... The guy you are going to end up falling in love with."_

_"That confident huh? Well I'm Olivia, apparently the girl who is going to fall in love with you." Chuckling at the idea of that actually happening. "Give me your phone." As she was drying her hands with the towel that was at the edge, Fitz leaned over to his bag to get his phone out and then handed it back to her." Olivia typed in her number and handed it back to him. Fitz couldn't stop smiling because he knew this girl was something special, he could feel it. _

_"So when I text you don't make we wait two days for a response just to keep my waiting. You'll drive me crazy." Fitz said as he was getting up and picking up his gym bag. _

_"I think about it" Olivia said as she winked at him and put her googles back on and took off swimming again. Fitz laughed and shook his head and turned around and left. This was going to be fun. _

* * *

_Olivia swam for another half hour before she got out and headed to the locker room to shower and change. When she was done changing she took out her phone to see if she had an missed calls or text and noticed a text from a number she didn't recognize. She clicked on it and it read "will you go on a date with me?" Olivia smiled to herself knowing exactly who it was from. She typed back "I'll give you my answer on two days." And immediately got a response saying "in those two days you could be falling in love with me. You shouldn't waste them like that." Olivia would be lying if she said she didn't feel a connection with Fitz and with that she said "well I'd be crazy to waste time like that. I'd love to."_

_Yup Olivia was in deep trouble._


End file.
